


Smiling with Red Teeth

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Guilt, HYDRA Trash Party, Hopeful Ending, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Rape Fantasy, Restraints, Self-Loathing, Shame, Steve is reluctant but eventually goes for it, Steve loves Bucky and Bucky loves Steve, Violence, Whipping, basically Bucky pushes Steve into hurting him, but they hurt each other anyway, non-explicit though
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>填梗：Bucky被HYDRA折磨后无法享受正常的性爱。Steve不愿伤害他，但又决意要给予Bucky他所渴求的东西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiling with Red Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeestainanalyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainanalyst/gifts).
  * A translation of [Smiling with Red Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232763) by [coffeestainanalyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainanalyst/pseuds/coffeestainanalyst). 



1

第一次很顺利。

因为Steve的尺寸很可观，因为Steve的欲望很迫切，也因为Bucky不断鼓励他，叫他用力，用力，再深一点，是的就这样棒极了Stevie，我想你，我想你想得要命，快，用力。

Bucky整个身体都弓了起来，想象着Steve在耳边低语，要把他撕成两半，让他没法再找其他人，要把他的小洞操得红肿，疼痛，再好好地射满。

用力，再用力点，再来。

Steve靠近他想接吻，Bucky却撇开脸。

——

事后，Steve看见了血，惊慌失措。

“不，”他喃喃道，“不，上帝啊，不。我做了什么？上帝，Bucky，我实在是太……”

Bucky想伸出手去扶住那双在自己侧腰无比轻柔地抚摸，仿佛连这样的触碰也会伤害到他的手。Bucky想扣着Steve的手腕，把他的手指按在胸口的点滴白浊上。“爽得我都快昏过去了。”他想这么说的。

“我要吐了。”Steve哽咽着离开。

——

2

差点就没有第二次。Steve满怀罪恶感伤心了几个礼拜，反复道歉，是Bucky的百般坚持让他们总算又上了床。Bucky背靠一堆软垫，感觉Steve已经在腿间呆了无比漫长的时间，却仍然只插进两根手指。Bucky几乎没感觉。他讨厌这样。觉得自己象个骗子，诱使一个纯洁善良的好人来珍惜自己这种内心都早就腐坏了的家伙。

“我爱你。”Steve小声说着，温柔地抚摸他。“你不知道我有多爱你。”他低头含住Bucky的阴茎。够了，Bucky受不了了。

他坐起来，叫Steve站好。“不如让我主动，大块头？”他呢喃道，直接就将Steve的阴茎全数含进口中。Steve叫了出来——上帝，Bucky！——不得不扶着墙才能站稳。他没有抓Bucky的头发，甚至没有用力挺腰，不过Bucky知道该怎么吮吸，怎么吞吐，怎么摇晃脑袋以便让那个东西狠狠操进自己的喉咙。口水流了出来，伴随着湿润的啜吸声——不怎么动听，是下流又狂野的声音，Steve的阴茎就在他嘴里抽动着，仿佛即使伟大的美国队长也无法不沉迷于这样的淫乱。

Bucky的阴茎总算有了点精神，他伸手握住，粗鲁地套弄着。

呼吸变得困难了，窒息感让他胸口发痛。Bucky感到耳边都是剧烈的心跳声，感到濒死的恐慌。他放开自己的阴茎双手抓着Steve的腰，完全地，紧紧地贴上去，喉咙急不可耐地收缩，使得Steve呻吟着射了出来。

Bucky完全可以不让那些精液从嘴里流出来，弄脏Steve的腿和地板的。不过他有别的想法。

颤抖的膝盖终于无法支撑，Steve靠着墙滑坐在地上。

“天啊，简直。”他声音不稳，呼吸几乎和Bucky一样急促，Bucky笑了起来，低头舔掉Steve大腿上的精液。Steve一震，双手轻轻抚上Bucky的头发。“我去洗个澡就好了。”他低低地说。

“不。让我来。”Bucky回答，他说得沉着，仿佛视野边缘没有模糊，仿佛胸口没有那悸痛一样。呼吸。

“好。”Steve说，他想靠过来却被一条闪着银光的手臂推回去。

“别动。”

Bucky用湿润的嘴唇吻过Steve的腿，舔干净所有的精液。等他开始舔吻Steve的脚，后者就不自在地躲闪，然而，是直到Bucky整个人伏在地上，气氛才变得过于凝重的。

“Bucky——”Steve倒抽一口气，Bucky不理他，专注于舔舐地板上的白色液体。他想让Steve狠狠抓着他的头发，把他的脸按到地上，或者用力踢他。可他不能这么开口要求，他甚至不敢去看Steve脸上明明白白的表情。

Bucky把腰贴着地板，哆嗦着磨蹭了起来。

——

3

“我想满足你。”Steve说。

Bucky轻轻地嗯了一声。继续看窗外。

他说：“但你希望我不需要这样的满足。”

这并非问句，Steve也没有回答。

“也许，”Steve说，“也许随着时间你可以——忘却它？”

Bucky苦涩地笑了，他喝着剩下的酒，酒精对他毫无作用。

“是吧。”

——

某些方面还是很象的，他必须压抑声音，一旦哭出来就会遭受惩罚。

不过现在的所谓惩罚，意即Steve停下动作，徒留Bucky喘息着渴望释放，心里却明白自己又不小心搞砸了。

也有时候换成Steve强迫自己继续做下去，他会紧紧闭着眼睛忍耐欲吐的冲动。Steve这种反感的样子让Bucky痛不欲生，让Bucky问自己怎么会变成这样。突然，就连疼痛都无法满足。

有时候他们做完Bucky就出去，出去好几个小时甚至几天。回家时总是气喘吁吁，一瘸一拐的，故意让Steve把身上凌乱的伤痕尽收眼底。

他笑容勉强，他不知道自己在惩罚谁，不知道为什么。

——

4

Steve可以使用SHIELD的储备物品。Bucky找到了能把自己拷得动弹不得的手铐。他拼命挣扎，背部又挨了一鞭。鞭子也是SHIELD那边的小玩意儿，每次抽到身上会释放电刺激，不留伤疤地造成一定程度的痛感。Bucky觉得再多的伤疤也无所谓，他的身体已经丑陋不堪，他宁可让红色鞭痕满布全身，哪怕只有一会儿，留下疼痛的视觉证据也好。

但Steve已经妥协了，为了Bucky他做着违心的事，所以Bucky感激他，也愿意让步。

无论如何痛感是真实的。Bucky在每一次的鞭打中这么想。或许这有一点好处，因为Bucky已经习惯遭受惩罚，知道这样的疼痛如果具现化会是什么惨状。要是Steve能看见，绝对会停手的。

Steve相信Bucky会及时叫停，Steve不理解，曾经当Bucky求饶的时候，只能获得更多鞭打和嘲笑。那已经让Bucky破碎了，已经不是原来的他了。的确，Bucky比过去强大，被迫变得强大，尽管意识已经被痛楚逐渐撕裂，他仍能象每一次被惩罚时那样，不断吟唱内心深处珍藏的那首颂歌。

——

醒来时他趴在一个软软的地方，是在——床上。手臂都自由了，周围没有人。他摸了摸手腕，从残留的痕迹上看他顶多失去意识半个小时。

他不太记得昏迷前是怎样了——好像也没什么，只是Steve突然靠得很近，动作很温柔，带着热意，如同祈祷般重复某个名字。（Bucky看过文件，知道他们的名字。他至少得记住这些名字。）

他爬起来，摸了摸背。没有任何痕迹。

Bucky可以在走动时不发出任何声音，但他没想到Steve会这么不设防。他看见Steve背对着门坐在餐桌边，Bucky本来想喊他的，却在走近后闭上嘴：Steve肩膀绷紧，双手捂着脸，整个身体都在发抖，拼命压抑着声音在哭泣。

Bucky犹豫片刻，悄悄地走开了。

——

5

“天啊，Steve，真棒……”Bucky咬着牙，拱起背。Steve从后面插他，手指无情地抠进他泛红的臀瓣。

“告诉我，”Bucky喘息道，“告诉我等你做完，你还要把我借给你的朋友们玩。”他迎合Steve粗暴的动作，发出不堪的呻吟。

“是的——告诉我，他们当了太久……该死的超级英雄……需要缓解一下压力，你会让他们一个一个操我，玩到心满意足为止。我会被操很久，操得受不了，但是被绑起来了所以没法逃跑……啊啊——接着你就来找我，来问他们我是不是操起来很爽。再用力一点，就是这样。你——你检查我的身体，把他们留下的痕迹都检查一遍，我的嘴也好，屁股也好，然后你就，唔嗯，就掰开我的屁股，我的小洞已经一塌糊涂了，被不停地操到肿起来了，你想伸一根手指进去可它又痛又敏感，红肿地闭得太紧，连你的小指都进不去。你，你闻到我身上都汗和他们的精液，你就，就把我解开，用水管冲我。好棒，啊啊……我连站都站不起来，只好让你抱着，等我全身湿答答的，被冲干净了，你就会再占有我一次，直接在浴室里就把我——”

Bucky努力往后顶，因为Steve的抽插突然变得无力，变得不够了——

“你在我的腿间，用手指刮那个小洞，我不停哆嗦，我的小洞再也没法插东西进去了，结果你就掰开我的腿，大笑，你非要插进来，一定会插进来的——”

突然后方空虚，Bucky嘤咛起来。

“怎么——”

“没事。”Steve说，抓狂地想让萎顿的阴茎再度挺立，完成迫在眉睫的工作。

Bucky露出那种被背叛的痛苦目光。Steve勉强抚弄着自己，恳求再给他一分钟，或者一秒钟，他马上就可以继续了……

Bucky下床。Steve挫败地颤抖着，把头靠在床沿，听着公寓大门关上的声音。

——

+1

他们谈了谈。

没人想让步，但最终还是达成部分共识。

他们选了安全词，代表不管在做什么都立刻彻底停止。不仅是Bucky用的，还有Steve也能用。结果至今为止都只有Steve一个人在用。Bucky努力不去在意，Steve也努力不在事后回避Bucky。

“不能留下永久性伤痕，也不能造成骨折。”Steve说。

“拜托，”Bucky撒娇，“我的骨头愈合起来比人家感冒好得还要快。”

“就算2014年还有人因为流感没命好吗，Buck，不行。”

Bucky叹气。“好嘛。那就不要踢我肋骨好了。可是，Steve，不重要的部分，比如只是——手指，脚趾，求你了。”

Steve咬嘴唇。他会后悔，不过偶尔折断一两根脚趾应该还行。就算做不到也要强迫自己做到。

有时候Steve作弊。Bucky说他作弊。“只要有用就不算作弊了。”Steve说。因为偶尔，光是威胁要对Bucky使用暴力，就足够满足他。曾经有那么一次，Steve将电棒在Bucky的私处磨蹭，叫他这样那样，否则就要——Bucky只是冷哼，说你来吧。如果更清楚地想见了电棒的效果，Steve可能不会真的动手（他仍然因为那时Bucky的惨叫在做噩梦），不过现在，只要Steve用电棒在Bucky的大腿内侧滑动，Bucky就浑身战栗，阴茎挺翘。

甚至有一次Steve光靠口头上说着要用他们对付危险怪兽的电击棒插他，就让Bucky射精。

他没有再用电棒第二次。不过他有这个打算，Bucky也知道这点，或许正因如此才屡屡奏效。

“有时候，”Bucky舔湿嘴唇，不去看Steve的眼睛，“有时候我希望你能用……你不想听到的话来叫我，用……那种话责怪我。”

Steve皱眉。“你已经太过责怪自己，我不想再强化这一点。”

“不，”Bucky说着看向他，“我知道你不会怪我，可……等完事以后，我就让你摸我的头发，说出你的真正想法，好吗？”

这是个诱惑。Steve比什么都想告诉Bucky他有多厉害，有多勇敢，他没有做错任何事，也无比渴望能抚摸他，珍爱他，填补这几个月的空虚。Steve无法抗拒这样的诱惑。

“成交。”Steve说。

Steve还坚持要照料Bucky：给他擦洗干净，包扎伤口。如果Steve能让Bucky彻底精疲力尽，他们还能抱在一起睡觉。

偶尔Bucky不肯给他抱。“别碰我！”Bucky尖叫着蜷缩起来。Steve就不去管他，但怎样也要先检查完身体的受伤情况才肯离开。Bucky同意这一步，因为Steve表示别的没得谈。

偶尔事情还是会恶化，Bucky怒气冲冲地走掉。Steve大概一辈子也无法适应这个，每一次他都会想要是自己没有这么做，或者毫不犹豫地做了，说不定Bucky就不会出去找那些危险的，暴力的，不知限界为何物，全然不懂得珍惜Steve和Bucky之间的约定的人了。

Steve总是满怀焦虑。但Bucky也总是象他承诺的那样，当晚就回来，或者至少和Natasha联络，让她给Steve打个招呼。

无论如何，Steve难以用言语表达内心的感激，感激Bucky离开的夜晚已经越来越少。

他们的状况并不完美，也许永远都不会完美，但他们会适应的。

正如从一开始到现在。


End file.
